


Rain Clouds

by loeyboy



Category: EXOL
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Kim Jongin | Kai - Freeform, M/M, Rainy Days, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Homophobia, Sad, Top Park Chanyeol, tattoo artist chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyboy/pseuds/loeyboy
Summary: "He was someone who made me feel alive again. With him, I could finally see the grey rain clouds above me vanish away.”Baekhyun is a student fresh out of high school and ready to take on his college life. However, the happiness, excitement, everything is all fake. He thought he was happy until the yearly rain comes along. Once again Baekhyun is left in a slump. He realizes how fake and fixed his life is. Living in a world of stereotypes. His family wants the best for him, but Baekhyun doesn’t want that. He wants to do what he wants. It isn’t until Baekhyun meets a certain running boy in the rainy streets does he feel some sort of relief out of this fake world.





	Rain Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on wattpad under this username: loeyboy

The rain-filled weather brought a melancholic feeling to the people strolling the streets of Gangnam. Drops of water trickled down one by one until the streets were buzzing with the sound of rain.

Baekhyun let out a long sigh. He unraveled his umbrella, opening it above his head. The transparent color gave it an effect of a foggy car window in the rainfall. The pouring rain was almost deafening to the ears as Baekhyun walked down the now wet sidewalk of the busy streets. 

Conversations were buzzing back and fourth as each person walked by. It was a buzzing that echoed yet their words remained unclear. The rain was now pouring heavily onto his umbrella. His fingers gripped the handle. 

Baekhyun walked through a crowd of colorful umbrellas yet his remained clear, letting the dark shadows shine down on him. It was a journey trying to get through the hectic streets. Baekhyun felt numb, his fingers were freezing under the cold night. His legs felt weak with each step. He had been walking for hours. His nose was now a light shade of fuchsia. Baekhyun had his earbuds tucked into his ears listening to his music that gave him slight warmth, but even so the deafening rainfall could be overheard. It's was as if the whole world shut down under Baekhyun's ears and the roaring water was all he could hear.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before gradually releasing it. A low rumbling noise surrounded Baekhyun. It was far, but grew closer. Baekhyun frantically looked around him. He looked up at the sky just before the spark of lighting took over. The rumbling came again. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. 

"Stupid, it was just...thunder." He mumbled to himself. 

Baekhyun walked to a bus stop and stood under the small crowded shelter. He put his umbrella down and checked the time. He watched the people around him walk by, intrigued in their own space. He grew bored and averted his eyes to the ground as he waited for the bus to arrive. His mind was captivated by the single drops of rain splashing harshly on the ground creating a ring of water. He watched it repeat, one after another until a small puddle appeared on the concrete. 

"Excuse me?" A low voice called. 

Baekhyun looked up at a man pointing at the bus now present in front of him. Baekhyun quickly ran up to the doors before they shut. 

"Sorry kid, the bus is full. You'll have to wait for the next one." The man said. 

Baekhyun mentally cursed. He walked back out and sat down on the bus stop chair. The skies grew a darker grey as night approached. Baekhyun had checked the time again. It was 6:50. The streets, with every passing minute, became empty. After a while Baekhyun finally noticed a bus approaching. He quickly got up from the chair. Growing footsteps were overheard, but it wasn't until Baekhyun felt a harsh impact on his left shoulder did he notice. 

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?!" Baekhyun questioned the boy who was now laying on the wet concrete. 

He offered his hand, but he was met with angry eyes. Baekhyun watched as the boy got up and continued running. 

"Rude." Baekhyun thought to himself. 

Before Baekhyun boarded the bus, he noticed a slight shimmer on the concrete. He picked up a necklace from a small puddle. It must have belonged to the boy. He looked up and didn't see him anywhere. Baekhyun quickly threw it in his pocket and got on the bus. He sat down near the front since there weren't a lot of people. He rested his head on the bus window and noticed a police car rush pass the bus with its blaring sirens and blinding lights. 

Once Baekhyun had gotten home, he stumbled up the stairs of his apartment complex. Baekhyun cursed at himself for getting a room at the fifth floor. The worst part was the elevator being under construction and not being available. One more step and Baekhyun would stumble back and black out. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys, opening the creaky white door. The lights were out, Jongdae must be asleep then. The time was 9:50. 

There was nothing Baekhyun wanted more than to throw himself on his cold bed sheets and warm them up with his body as he slept. 

His eyes immediately shut themselves once his skin had made contact with the cool blankets. The rain drops hit the window harshly. From the looks of it, it wasn't going to stop. The gloomy weather was back, and there was nothing he could do about it. Baekhyun immediately felt his mind fade away into deep somnolence. 

"I was walking. I was walking. I was walking and felt nothing. Nothing but the strong desire to stop and rest. But I couldn't. When will it stop? Who knows. Only the shadows who lurk where the sun doesn't shine. Where the ground is cold and the air is thick, almost suffocating. The only shine, the only light was the one miles and miles away. That was the thing keeping me from stopping. The light at the end of the tunnel. Where happiness, love, and excitement lie. So close, but seriously far away."

-entry one

 

Morning came. The rain had stopped, but the skies remained clear from its blue color. Baekhyun felt the chills creep up his bare back. He immediately jolted from the touch. It was Saturday, Baekhyun had no classes for today and neither did his roommate, Jongdae. 

A knock at the door was heard before his eyes met with smiling ones. "Gooood morning!" Jongdae yelled as he jumped on Baekhyun's bed. He groaned at the sudden environment. 

"Why are you so loud! Leave me alone." Baekhyun whined as he covered his face with the bedsheets.

"It's almost one in the afternoon, how are you still sleepy?! Don't you remember? We were going to go to the art exhibit today?!" 

It was times like this, when Baekhyun wished he didn't have a roommate. 

"Wake up!" "Okay! Okay I'm up!" He yelled, getting up from the bed and dragging his blanket with him. 

He had it wrapped around his body like a breakfast wrap. He walked to his bathroom where he turned the hot water on. The room grew warm and foggy from the heat. A smile was placed on Baekhyun's lips. He felt so...warm? 

"Take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs." Baekhyun hummed in response as he was falling asleep in the sauna-like room. 

It took Baekhyun a while to finally get his butt out of the shower. He fell asleep with the hot spikes hitting his back. The feeling was so relaxing and soothing. 

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for a whole hour! Hurry we're going to be late!" Jongdae exclaimed. 

He had already continued walking. Baekhyun ran his right hand through his damp hair, fixing the mess on his head. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie and pushed his shoulder blades upwards from the cold weather. He followed Jongdae until they arrived at the studio where the art gallery was being held. Baekhyun wasn't really a fan of these kinds of things, but he was basically dragged by his art-obsessed roommate. The studio was quite large and vacant. The canvases ranged from small to big, to wide to narrow. They were hung up on the white walls, just like an art gallery would usually look like. 

"Wow." Jongdae said, obviously amused with the abstract unusual art. 

Baekhyun looked at a certain painting, not knowing exactly how to look at it. It was...literally a painting of multiple lines crossing each other from various directions. He tilted his head to the right, but he still saw no way to it. Jongdae had already wandered the studio admiring the pieces of work. Baekhyun sighed.

"Isn't it amazing." A voice said behind Baekhyun. 

He quickly looked behind him to a lady in a white dress. "It's amazing what art can do. It can express any emotion, it can show how someone is feeling with just a splash of color and strokes." She continued. 

Her heels clicked under the glass-like floor. "Don't you think?" She said looking at Baekhyun. 

"Really? I don't... see it." Baekhyun said looking down at his shoes. The lady smiled. "Follow me." Baekhyun looked up and noticed the lady walking to a certain painting. He followed her to a single frame. It was a large canvas.

"Tell me, just by looking at this painting, what do you see?" Baekhyun followed her eyes to the work. His eyes were immediately dragged to the oddly painted man. His face showed fear? 

The colors were very vibrant and more into the warmer side of the color spectrum. The strokes gave him an unwanted feeling in his stomach. 

"I know you've seen it before countless of times, but do you know the truth behind this piece of artwork?" She questioned. 

"Everything about this painting holds meaning. It's not just some random picture of a screaming man. The artist, Edvard Munch, painted out his thoughts, his emotions." Baekhyun was in awe. "What do you see?" He asked the lady. "I see a man, struggling to contain his inner anxiety, his inner crisis with himself." Baekhyun examined the man closely trying to see what the lady had explained. 

"You..really see that?" "Of course, despite his explanation on his art, it's quite obvious what he was doing. This man suffered with loneliness, isolation. His mother, father, sister, brother all died. Munch was left painting what was left on his mind of his broken family." The more Baekhyun looked at the artwork, the more he seemed to understand its colors.

"Art really is a precious thing." She said, her red-covered lips forming a smile. "I see." The lady patted his shoulder and walked away. 

Baekhyun was left staring into the corpse-like figure's eyes. The strokes of color seemed to twist, Baekhyun tilted his head following the paint. 

"What are you doing?" Jongdae's voice echoed into Baekhyun's ears. He quickly snapped out of the state he was in. "Oh, I was just admiring this." He said pointing at the man. "Ah, Edvard Munch's The Scream. A classic." "Yea." Was all Baekhyun replied. 

Once the art gallery had ended, Baekhyun and Jongdae had gone to a restaurant. They had ordered a hot bowl of crab ramen for the cold weather. While Jongdae was slurping his noodles and moaning at how delicious the ramen was, Baekhyun was spaced out picking at his food. 

"Why aren't you eating Baek?" Baekhyun stayed quiet. His left hand holding up his head while his right hand held onto the utensils. 

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae yelled, immediately getting his attention. "What?" He replied bluntly. "What's with you today? You've been spacing out a lot? Are you feeling okay?" "Yea, I'm just...I'm just tired." Jongdae gave him a odd look. 

"You've slept until one in the afternoon, Yea Yea. You're tired. Just eat your ramen, I didn't pay for you to pick at it." Jongdae said, eating a mouth full of the crab ramen. 

Baekhyun picked at a tiny piece of crab before eating it. It was hot on his tongue, but it's taste was to die for. It wasn't long until he had finished the entire bowl. Baekhyun and Jongdae were walking back home. The day didn't seem to get better. The clouds only grew a darker shade of grey. The humid weather made Baekhyun's hair curl at the tips. He didn't like it. 

"We better get home soon." Jongdae announced. "Yea." He replied. 

Any second, the clouds would release their tears for the day. As they both walked down the streets, Baekhyun noticed a familiar figure in the distance. 

Black hoodie, Black Jeans, Black hair. 

His eyes grew wide. He had his hood over his head. He walked with his hands stuffed in the hoodies' pockets. His eyes were averted to the ground, but seconds later his eyes met Baekhyun's. They were dull. It was just a few seconds, but Baekhyun felt like it was minutes of them staring into each other's eyes. He walked passed him and Baekhyun looked behind him, his eyes following his every step. 

"You okay?" Jongdae questioned. "Huh? Uh...yea. Uh..hey, can we stop by the crafts store?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow at his request. "I didn't think the art gallery would have inspired you this much." He said chuckling. 

It was 5:40 by the time Jongdae and Baekhyun had gotten home. They had stopped by the closest craft store and took almost a whole hour trying to find the right supplies Baekhyun had been looking for. 

"What are you planning to paint? Last time I checked, you weren't the best artist." Jongdae joked. "Art doesn't require skill. All you really need is a pallet and a brush. You of all the people should know that." Baekhyun mocked. "I was just teasing you Baek, well if you need anything I'll be in my room watching movies." Jongdae replied. 

He pulled out random food from the refrigerator and cabinets before rushing into his room. Baekhyun was left alone in his room. A medium sized canvas in front of him and a small paint brush on his right hand. He stared at it for a couple of minutes until dipping his brush into the black paint. He lifted his brush, without any real knowledge of what he was doing, and let his hand roam free. Let his emotions take over. It wasn't long until he had a whole image taking form on the white canvas, now sprayed with strokes of black. Baekhyun took a step back to admire his artwork. His hands were covered with the black paint. He smiled to himself. He was proud of his painting. His eyes grew tired and almost right away after washing up, Baekhyun had fallen onto his cold bed sheets once again.

 

©️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story I really hope you will continue to support it! I really appreciate it!<3


End file.
